FateSpearhead
by ArchInvoker
Summary: The year is 2019, New York City. Grail Wars are things of the past, yet in new York City three Lancers of Old are summoned for a purpose they don't even understand. The grail's power is at hand, yet Cu Chulainn, Diarmuid and Karna cannot locate their masters. Their purpose is a mystery but little by little, all comes to light.


The world was no stranger to the weird and wonderful. Over in Japan the Fuyuki grail wars had ceased a long time ago following the disappearance of the great grail. Many pseudo wars had taken place since and many servants had been summoned. In the end the rest climax was the war that took place in Romania. The Great Grail War. The greater grail was gone. Life had gone back to normal for the clock tower.

However this was all unrelated to the streets of New York. The streets which would soon have an unexpected arrival.

It was midnight, the street lights still shining bright into the dark blue of the night, the nightlife of New York notorious for its longevity. There was nothing unusual about this night, to everyone it was just another night. Well not to everyone. Any mages who happened to be around would feel something faint and indescribable, but there was no sinister nature about it. Moonlight shine heavy on the city of Fortune and dreams. The city that never sleeps.

Underneath the nightlife, underneath the city, the subway lay. A certain was going at a casual speed, uncharacteristically slow for a train in New York. However it was midnight and this slow and steady pace avoided any accidents, the lack of many passengers added to the lack of urgency. However, within one carriage, the abundance of life was almost, astonishing. It was like since the beginning of its journey, not a single person had walked into this section of the train.

Despite this, there was a table with four seats which stuck out. Upon each seat there was an item. Upon one seat there laid a stone, some of it almost seemingly dyed red. It stood by itself on the seat, as if waiting for a particular moment to arrive. The seat beside it had a tusk, perhaps a boar tusk, it again seemed dyed red in places, looking long enough would bring one to believe this wasn't dye at all, something red from a long time ago that had aged over time and remained on these objects. The third seat had what appeared to be a pair of earrings, gold and bright, unlike the other items, the colour red was nowhere to be seen on these fine treasures. The final seat had an object more regal than the others. A green tie, already tied in a Windsor knot, was laid out quite simply on the seat, barely rustling with each minor shudder of the carriage. It too had a energy to it, a radiating aura that would reek of enchantment to any mage that happened to come across this arrangement of junk.

The whine of wheels slowing down and a muffled voice ringing from a speaker announced to a vacant audience the arrival to a platform. The doors to the carriage didn't even open up, they remained shut as if the mechanisms of the train itself had given up. The shuffling of the other doors shutting and the speakers muffled announcement let the others aboard know that the train was due for its final destination, the occupants could barely make sense of the voice, yet knew exactly what their destination was.

The objects too, seemed to know their destiny.

With the shuddering kicking back in and the light whine of train tracks, the carriage began to shine, the interior somehow shining as lines, carved into it, began glowing. The items at the table were glowing, each of the seats billowing with smoke and a unique shine to each one. To anyone seeing this, this would be something peculiar and out of place. But right now, there was no one. But that wouldn't last for long. As the carriage began to fill with smoke and light, magical energy running wild, the rest of the train was oblivious to the entire state of affairs.

No one knew, not even the train seemed affected by the goings on in the carriage.

Then from the smoke, three silhouettes emerged.

The three figures were seated where the items were, the items now at their feet, all of them unable to see the other for the moment being. The carriage was plunged into silence as the fog faded, the only sound that could be heard was the slight chuckle of one of the figures, and the shifting of metal from one of the others. As if a never ending symphony, the clattering of the train tracks continued.

The fog shifted, finding escape somehow, and the three warriors were finally able to gaze upon each other. Two o one side, one on the other beside an empty seat. The one who sat isolated had a different aura from the other two, his gaze piercing and inquisitive, yet heroic and head strong. His white hair was almost set in place, spiked up and dangerous. He was adorned with golden armour and a cape of red, which cascaded along the two seats. His chest, bare to the world, had a red gem embedded within it, glowing faintly as his gaze shifted between the other two.

"You two are obviously not my masters, care to explain?" He said, straight to the point yet no aggression in his tone.

The man sitting opposite him had a grin on his face as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the roof of the carriage. "Clueless as you man, we're supposed to have a master here but.." The blue haired man smirked as he gestured to the carriage. "There's no one here. Now that makes things more complicated huh?" This man was dressed very differently from the man in gold. A suit of blue, covering his whole body with armour adorning his shoulders and legs, perfect for mobility. His smirk was knowing because he had already felt presences from the other two which allowed him to know a very important detail.

"Over there, we're not alone" The third finally spoke, pointing from his seat by the window. The gold clad one tilted his head at this one, his hair perfectly styled almost, one strand just falling over the man's face. And underneath his eye, some sort of black spot. Then he followed the two gazes to the accused area. There was something else, sitting at another table, a brief case. "This was planned, some sort of peculiar ritual" he spoke again, causing the blue clad warrior to smirk, they both had Irish accents which heavily clashed with the other one's accent.

This third man was clad in green body armour, not as flimsy as the blue haired man and not as elegant as the white haired man, the black haired man having proper padding yet full sections of exposed flesh on his arms and legs. All three at once got up and made their ways to the table, the red cape swishing the tie to the ground of the carriage as the man got up with ease and strolled casually, unlike the other two who eagerly made their way to the brief case.

The three of them felt an atmosphere hang heavy between each of them, as if all of them had experienced the same events, which in reality was true. All had experienced the fight for the Grail, whether it was in this world or another. And each one of them had fallen into misfortune and calamity, yet all but one had died honourably and went out with a sense of relief that they had fulfilled their duties as heroes.

The blue haired man reached out to open it before turning to the other two. "There's traces of servant essence in here so before I open this, who are you? I'm the Dog of Ulster, Cu Chulainn." He smirked victoriously but got no response from the gold clad man who nodded and smiled slightly at recognition of the mans fire. However the other man was on his knees, bowing to the man.

"I-I'm honoured Chulainn" The man spoke before getting to his feet, Cu smirking obviously amused by the show. "Diarmuid Ua Duibhne at your service, or Diarmuid of the Love Spot." 

This made Cu's smirk drop to a sincere smile and nod at the man with recognition. The two heroes of Ulster turned to the third man who admired them both for their quick announcements of their names.

"Karna, Hero of Charity as I was known as throughout history," He nodded at the other two. "It's a pleasure to be serving with my fellow Lancers."

The carriage fell silent as all three exchanged glances. They knew from the moment they had seen each other, they were all Lancers. That had to mean they were summoned to fight each other, but who was to tell? Three heroes, bastard sons of gods, plagued by misfortune throughout their lives and all three of them cursed. Yet they found themselves here, together in a tight concealed carriage.

Cu broke the silence. "No time like the present eh?" He said with a grin as he began to unlock the briefcase and popped it open.

And like that, the destiny of the three lancers was realised.

A/N

Hi everyone and welcome to Fate/Spearhead, my take on the exploits of Cu, Diarmuid and Karna, three of my favourite servants who just so happen to be Lancers. My main premise is that of these three being summoned mysteriously without any masters seemingly, and following the myths of the Heroes how they fare in New York and the threats they will encounter, both servants and human alike. All criticism is cherished and appreciated, I would like this to be my first fanfiction that I can actually be dedicated to as I believe this will be an epic to behold haha or is that too pompous? Nonetheless, enjoy the story! 


End file.
